


Teaser Chapters

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Various AUs, proof of concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Proof of Concept/Pilot examples for Planned, Half-written, Drafted idea and scrapped P5 Fanfics by me.If you wanna see any of the example chapters become a fully fleged fanfic, feel free to support by commenting on the chapter. Any actually planned fic will get written faster if you do this as well, maybe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Plastic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: The Phantom Thieves never come into being, it was just a one-off job. Yusuke is forced to save himself. He meets the black mask in mementos and accepts the offer of a real home. Will Goro keep his promise or is Yusuke too much for him to handle?
> 
> Character focuses: Goro Akechi, Yusuke Kitagawa, Akira Kurusu (Second Half)

The pair of runaways had spent two days at the small Motel, the only affordable one for their budget in Yasotaka. Goro was starting to grow desperate for funds, or at least a place to stay for free...  
  
"Good morning, Goro..." Yusuke hums, combing his hair down as he looks at his faint reflection in the window, having seen Goro sit up using the same method.  
Goro doesn't reply, at least directly. He grumbles before shuffling himself about to stand. He rubs the back of his head as he yawns, walking towards the closet to put on some pants.

"We're going out to the centre of town today. You best look presentable to the locals." Goro says as he opens the closet up.  
Yusuke stops combing his hair, tensing up slightly. "Wh...what for? You didn't mention anything like this yesterday." He's quick to question.  
Goro takes a deep breath before replying. "I can only pay for so many more days in this room. We're going to need to beg...be it for a job, money or housing. I don't like stooping to this level, but it's the only thing I can think of that will get us out of this dillema." He explains, sliding his legs down into the pant legs.  
Yusuke's expression sulks slightly, but he nods. "...alright. Will we at least do it toge-"  
"It'll be easier if we split up." Goro answers before Yusuke can finish his question.

Yusuke falls silent to think. He was hoping to spend time with Goro, it had been so long since they had time to themselves to relax. Instead of asking when, he just shakes away the thought, not wanting Goro to think he's distracted.

"...Right. When do you want to head out?" Yusuke asks, energy from his voice now gone.  
"As soon as possible." Goro answers quickly, now pulling out a plain white shirt for himself. "Are you almost ready?"  
"...no. Sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm still in my robes because I thought we were going to relax in here today..." Yusuke says, almost forgetting to catch his breath.  
Goro doesn't bother to look at Yusuke as he talks, and just scoffs. He pulls a few accessories out before stepping back from the closet. "Then get your clothes and get changed. Now would be preferable."

Yusuke sighs with relief. For a moment, he forgot he wasn't living with Madarame. But why did he feel that way? It's almost been a year since he left the shack...  
He shakes his head once more, no point to dwell on a toxic memory.  
"Right, of course." He nods.

He gently places the comb on the bedside table before walking over to the closet to take his clothes out. As he drops his robes to the floor, he glances over to his boyfriend. Goro doesn't seem to be paying any attention to Yusuke, instead on his phone. Yusuke can't help but sulk a little bit at how distant Goro is getting, but grabs a shirt and coat, pulling the shirt over his head and sliding his arms through the sleeves. He grabs some plain black pants to wear, the best looking pants he currently owns.  
"...be presentable, leave a good impression..." Yusuke mumbles to himself.

Goro glances at Yusuke every few seconds, but then sighs and looks towards the door. "I'll get our card and wait at the door. When you're done, just come to the door, put your shoes on and we can go."  
"Yes, Goro..." Yusuke nods, pulling his pants up. After zipping his pants up, he puts his long coat on. While it might be a little overkill due to it no longer snowing, it is still rather cold weather due to it being early March. He goes to the bedside table to grab his phone and shove it into one of the pockets of his coat.  
  
He looks at him faint reflection in the window before walking over to the door.  
"We can go now, Goro." Yusuke says, mumbling his words slightly.  
"Good." Goro quickly replies. He shoves the card into his pocket before twisting the doorknob and opening the door. He stands against the door as he pushes it open to let Yusuke out first. Yusuke walks out without a word. When Yusuke is standing outside their room, Goro steps outside as well and closes the door. "Let's go. I'll lead the way."

With just a nod from Yusuke, the two hastily depart the motel and walk out into the streets of Yasotaka. The air is cold and still, but locals bustle about anyway, all layered up.  
The pair walks in silence for a bit before Goro abrubtly stops.  
"...I said we should split up. Why are you following me?"  
Yusuke jerks in place. It takes a moment before he mutters out a reply. "...I thought we'd make it to somewhere important before splitting up." He answers, hoping to satisfy Goro.  
"No you idiot. That would look suspicious! Ugh...just...you head to the town square and I'll go somewhere else from here. Got it? If you strike a deal, call or text me immedietly."

Goro leaves without giving Yusuke a chance to ask further questions or adjust the plan.

Yusuke stiffens up, darting his head around nervously. Not since he's met Goro has be been left alone to fend for himself like this. He's not used to it in the slightest.  
Taking in a shaky breath, he steps forward and starts walking towards the town square. He keeps looking ahead, not wanting to overwhelm himself by looking around.

He can't help but come to a complete halt when he hears the trailing melody of an acoustic guitar. And with that also came singing.

_"I've been hurt in love ever since that day, I've been living with my days and nights switched,"_

Yusuke's eyes widen as the faint Lyrics sink in.  
"No, it can't be...that song..!"

Yusuke's nerves are shrunken down, with his new goal being to find the singer.  
He keeps turning his head, trying to detect which direction the song is coming from.

_"When I fall asleep at high speeds in the late of the night, Only halogen lights shine in a charming way,"_

Yusuke perks up when the lyrics are only getting louder and louder. He makes his way through back alleys, eventually emerging into a small town square. In the middle is a european-styled fountain. Sitting at the edge of the fountain is the singer...His eyes widen when he sees that the singer is a young male with messy hair, that looks no older than he.

"I'm just playing games, I know it's Plastic love~"

Yusuke clutches onto his coat as he approaches the singer, making his way to the front of the small crowd gathered around the singer.  
"Dance to the plasic beat, another morning comes..." The singer finishes the verse. Then the singer pauses the song to look up at Yusuke standing before him, his glasses reflecting the sun back and now coverring his eyes.

"...can I help you?"


	2. Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: The Phantom Thieves fail to get their leader out of jail. They could never find the woman that was assulted. Akira Kurusu must now serve a minumum of 5 years behind bars. Despite the situation, his teammates - especially his boyfriend Yusuke - assure to wait for him.  
> Akira, getting too cocky, stages a prison riot in hopes to attempt a mass escape. It goes well at first, but many are incapacitated and injured once the guards come out, some even reported dead.  
> Akira is nowhere to be found. They assume him dead and report him as such. This breaks Yusuke's heart and he breaks all contact from the Phantom Thieves, not knowing how else to move on from Akira other than to never think of him again.
> 
> Five years later is where this story begins. Yusuke has been with a slightly older male - Kanji Tatsumi - for a few months and they're very happy together, but old feelings re-emerge when Yusuke's highschool sweetheart saves him from getting jumped, now going by the name Ren to avoid the law.
> 
> Character Focuses: Yusuke Kitagawa, Akira Kurusu, Kanji Tatsumi

"Nice place you got here, Yuyu." Akira grins as he walks in, pulling back his scruffy hair so he can look around clearer.  
"A-ah...thank you...I rent it with my boyfriend..." Yusuke confesses, sounding nervous about including the last bit of information.

"...yeah, thought you'd get another one. You deserve to be happy, Yuyu." Akira just nods to that. He doesn't sound angry or upset at all. "Just...if you've told him about me, I'm not Akira anymore, I'm Ren. He shouldn't know we're one in the same." He goes on to condition. "I...don't want to intrude on your relationship. If he knows my real identity, things might get nasty while I stay here for a bit."

Yusuke's throat jerks before he can think of an actual response.  
"...yes, of course. I'll do just that." He replies. However, he goes to clutch onto his sleeves.

_'I love Kanji, I really do...but this is my chance to catch up with Akira. All these years I haven't really moved on, have I? I...what do I do..?'_

Once Akira is done looking around, he goes to sit on the couch in rather dramatic fashion; slowly putting up one leg over the other while Yusuke watches.  
"So, when is your man coming home? I'd like to meet him. I mean, I'll have to do it anyway, yeah?"

"He should be home in less than an hour..."

"Is he at work, then?"

"Yes. He works in textiles..."

"Oh! So does he makes plushies 'n stuff?"

"Um...sort of."

Silence follows. The two men stare at each other...

Akira breaks the gaze by turning his head away. "...are you gonna sit down?"

"Ah...right. Yes." Yusuke mutters, head flinching upwards at first. "It's just...it's been so long, hasn't it?" He comments, pulling at his collar as he takes a seat, leaving a fair amount of space between the both of them. "You used to wrap your arm around me as we sat together, either in the attic or in a booth."  
"...what? Does your current man not do that?" Akira asks, shrugging as he shakes his head.  
"That's not it, it's just..." Yusuke trails off into a sigh.

"I tried to run away from you, from my memories about you. During that time, thinking of you hurt me. You were my light after living in darkness for so many years, and you had been taken away from me. I...I had no idea how else to cope."  
Pause.  
"...I...I even ran from everyone else because they reminded me of everything we did together, everything you were involved in, everything we did together. I...I don't even know if Futaba has tracked me down."

Akira's throat jerks to prevent a proper reply, and all he can mutter out instead is an aching "Yuyu..."  
He looks down to the floor as his expression sours.  
_'I should have just complied with the damn sentence, huh? Because of my stupid descisions, I've hurt Yusuke...and everyone else.'_

_'But...with this new light...shouldn't it be okay? Why does something feel wrong?'_  



	3. Moto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moto, otherwise seen as 本 in last names, translates roughly into the words "Origin" or "Root" or "Original."  
> Five boys with no family take this as their last name as they run away from an orphanage. Why wait for a family when you can start one by yourselves?
> 
> Basically, the protags are brothers in this non-persona AU. Ages now have less gaps between them to make it flow better. They go to school, meet cool friends, and live in a cosy little (abandoned) house, just across from a european family, the Velvits. But of course, no family is without trouble. As their oldest, Naoya, hits the age of 16, he starts to feel as if someone is out to get them, or even 'reclaim' them.
> 
> Character focuses: Naoya, Tatsuya, Minato, Yu, Akira  
> Supporting Cast: Igor, Maya, Minako

"But Naoooooo, I don't wanna go to school!"

"We ran away from the orphanage, but we didn't run away from School, Minato." Naoya sighs. "Besides, now we have no excuse to slouch around! It's just the five of us now, and only three of us can even really look after ourselves right now!" He then goes to huff. "Don't you want to set a good example for your younger brothers?"

Minato puffs up his cheeks. "I...I just thought we could stay here! I don't wanna go back there!" He defends himself.

"Hey, keep it quiet..."  
Tatsuya then walks into the room, the infant Akira in his arms; snoring the morning away. "He woke us up at four, remember? I only just got him back to sleep..."

"Aki..!" Minato excitedly runs over to his brothers, looking at the sleeping younger one. "...sorry Tatsu, I'll be quiet now..."  
Tatsuya tilts his head slightly as he grins at Minato. "It's alright...you're used to the caretakers looking after him while we're gone, huh?"  
"Yea." Minato nods overly dramatically. When he stops nodding, he lights up. "W-who's gonna look after Yu and Aki while we're at school now?"

Then Naoya takes over as he bends down somewhat to better reach Minato's eye level. "Well, you know that nice family we met on New Year's day? The ones we live next to now?"  
Minato nods. "Yeah yeah! Velvo-san! And Elizabur-chan was nice to me!"  
"Well...Velvit-san said he'd watch Yu and Akira while we're at school! Isn't that nice of him? They'll even get to play with his youngest daughter, Lavenza-chan!" Nayoa explains, ruffling Minato's hair before standing up again.

There's a knock at the door. Initially, the boys jump. Have they been found? Will Akira wake up and scream?  
"Don't worry boys, it's only me!"  
"Ah...Velvit-san..." Naoya sighs with relief.

"...I can get it."  
The young Yu walks in-between his brothers from the hall. Tatsuya and Naoya's eyes widen a bit. Had he just gotten up? Or was he standing there and had they just not noticed?  
Yu's bare feet lightly slap against the wooden floor. He jumps a few times to reach the front door handle to slide it open. "Hello Velvel-san." He greets the balding male as he looks up.  
"Ah, Yu-kun! Taking initiative is always nice to see! Are your brothers ready for school?" Igor asks as he looks down at the four-year old.

Yu ponders the question before running back over to his brothers.  
"Are you weady for sh....shool?"  
Tatsuya holds back some laughter. "Almost!" He answers, then turning to Minato. "Are you going to put your uniform on? Can you do that on your own?"  
"I...yeah! Of course I can!" Minato then runs back to his room.  
Once he's out of sight, Tatsuya turns to Naoya. "You can put socks on Yu, right? Since Velvit-san is here, he's probably gonna take us over and settle Yu and Akira in before taking us to school."  
"Right, that makes sense." Naoya nods. He then bends down to gently grab Yu's hand. "Come on, Yu. Let's go put your socks on."  
"...kay." Yu nods, looking up at his older brother as they walks off.

Tatsuya then looks back down at the sleeping infant in his arms. He can't help but smile as he slightly adjusts his hold. "You're so cute...filled with so much potential...and how do you have so much hair at your age?" He whispers to himself.  
Of course, Akira doesn't reply.  
Tatsuya presses a soft kiss to Akira's forehead. "...be good while we're gone, okay?"

"Tatsu! I'm done!" Minato runs back towards his older brother, looking rather proud of himself.  
"Ah, that's great Minato! But...your shirt is on backwards." Tatsuya comments, trying not to laugh. "J-just slide your arms back in then rotate the shirt around..."  
"I...I dunno how to do that!" Minato whines a bit, sounding a little frustrated.  
"...do you need help, Minato?" Naoya asks as he walks back towards his brothers, Yu following behind him. "...something about his shirt?"  
"It's on backwards." Tatsuya briefly explains.  
"Ah, that's an easy fix. Let me help you..."

Naoya bends down and then gently grabs Minato's arm. He pulls on the short sleeve of the uniform and pushes Minato's arm into it until it's inside the shirt. "Now the other one..." He requests. Minato nods and turns around, Naoya repeating the motion with the second sleeve and arm. When both arms are inside the shirt, he pulls on the shirt to spin it the right way around. "Can you slide your arms back through the sleeves like this?"  
"Yah!" Minato nods. While there's clearly some initial struggle to find the holes, his arms both pop through. Minato grins eagerly. "See? I told you!"  
"Ah...he's so cute. I want him to stay like this forever." Tatsuya dotes with a pleasant smile.  
"...if he's gonna be anything like the older boys back at the place, he's gonna become all edgy, though. But maybe he won't be since we pulled him out fast enough, right?" Naoya mumbles as he looks to Tatsuya.  
"D-don't look at me! They had like...what? Four years on us?" Tatsuya almost recoils.  
Naoya looks back down at his younger brothers. "...Physically, yes. Mentally though...I feel like I'm their age."  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tatsuya questions.

"Boys! Are you ready?" Calls Igor again.

"Coming sir!" Naoya replies, now going to usher Yu and Minato towards the door.  
Akira makes a noise, that of an unhappy grunt.  
"Oh no...please keep sleeping, please keep sleeping!" Tatsuya whispers in a pleading tone.

Thankfully, they make it to the door without Akira waking up. Tatsuya now looks rather antsy due to the fact that Akira looks ready to wake at any moment.  
"Wonderful, you're all here! Let's close the door and get the younger ones settled in my home." Igor says, now leading the brothers next door.

"...Velvit-san, I've been meaning to ask...why was a house so big left to be abandoned like that? And how come houses on the same street are fine?" Naoya asks, looking between the houses as he ponders his thoughts.  
"I don't know much about it as I've not lived here for very long, but I think the old locals say that an artist used to live there and trained pupils. However, two pupils got into a fight over something petty and from there, the artist moved out the next day, not wanting to teach either of them anymore. Apparently, the artist started a rumour that one of them died...perhaps he secretly wished to return here, but has since found a better place...and no one bothers to dispell the false rumour. I don't think I have all the information of this tale, though. I wonder what that artist and those pupils are doing now..."

"...die?" Yu asks as he tilts his head.  
"Oh no..." Naoya's teeth clench. Minato has learnt the cycle of life thanks to a classmate of his having to explain what a funeral was and why he was at his grandpa's some months ago, but Yu has yet to be tainted.  
"...oh." Igor mutters. "...perhaps my eldest can explain it to you, Yu-kun."

They approach the Velvit residence and Igor opens the door.  
"Father! I've helped Lizzy and Theo get dressed!" Margaret says afrer running over to the door.  
"That's wonderful. Oh yes, before I forget, can you explain what a 'dead' is to Yu-kun? Naoya-kun asked about their home so I had to explain the rumour. I'll set up something for Akira-kun while you do that."

As Igor walks off, Tatsuya follows him, wanting the adult nearby if Akira wakes.  
When the remainders of the group can't see him, Margaret then bends down to Yu's height and gives him a sweet smile. "So, Yuchan...to hear this, you have to be really mature. Do you think you're mature enough?"  
"...mhm." Yu nods, his expression rather nonchalant.  
"Well...when someone dies, they basically got to sleep. However, they can't wake up from this sleep no matter how hard you try. When you start going to school, you'll have classmates that will go through seeing that with their grandparents and pets. When they go to sleep all you can do is wish them well as their thoughts are magically transported to the land of forever dreams. Do you understand that?" Margaret tries to explain.  
"So...when someone die...they sleep forever and dream about dream land."  
"...mhm!" Margeret nods. It was close enough.

Then she stands up once again. "Now, Naochan, Minchan! Are you ready for when my father comes back? We'll be leaving right away when he does!"  
"I'm ready!" Minato confirms with a nod.  
"I am as well." Naoya adds.  
"Right then! Yuchan, come with me! I'll get you comfortable in my room. I have some toys in there, and drawing...stuff!" Margaret says, holding her hand out towards Yu.  
".......kay." Yu nods as he grabs her hand. He walks off with her.

Naoya then turns to Minato. "Are you going to behave yourself today? Don't get into any trouble."  
"I won't!" Minato insists. "You worry too much about me, Nao-nao!"  
"...you guys are all I have, of course I worry over you." Naoya goes to pull Minato in for a hug. "...don't do anything stupid...like die on us, you hear?" Naoya requests, trying to play it off as a joke.  
"Never!" Minato reassures with a laugh.


	4. A few years prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Goro would hope, he meets Akira years prior to his downwards spiral of chaos and revenge...just not in the way anyone expects.  
> (Shorter than normal teaser as to not spoil anything. I'm actually gonna write this one...eventually).
> 
> Character focuses: Goro Akechi, Akira Kurusu

School excursion were never fun for Goro. Due to his reputation as the unwanted child born out of wedlock, older kids bullied him and his classmates stayed away as if his circumstance was contageous. Always at the back of the line, never allowed to sit at the front due to peer pressure, and sometimes even forgotten by presenters and teachers.

The Aquarium in Tokyo was meant to be relaxing and inspiring. All Goro got out of it was that kids don't like touching the side rails if he did prior.  
"...they treat me like I'm always sick. Would they treat me better if I had a normal family but was slowly dying...?"

Then, in the distance, he sees a pack of students in foreign uniforms. They don't look like any uniform he's seen in the city, so they must have travelled to Tokyo just to see the aquarium.  
"...no one in my class will notice if I just...walk off...yeah?"

He walks away from the group rather casually, no one trying to stop him.

No one from the other school seems to notice him slip into the crowd either...well, except for the one student he bumped into.  
"Hrk!"

There's the sound of something dropping to the ground.  
"My glasses! Dammit!"  
He gets quite low to the floor, low enough to kiss it if he so desired.  
"There they are!"  
With a sigh, he slides them back on to his face, stands back up, and turns to face Goro.  
"Could you not do that?! You should-huh? You're not from my class..."

"No, I'm not...I..." Goro pauses. He thinks as fast as he can to come up with an excuse. He fake-putters before replying, trying to sound embarassed and shy. "I...got lost from my class."  
The fluffy-haired boy pinches his chin with his thumb, clearly somewhat skeptical. "And why did you come over to my class?"  
"Um...we pass through the same places eventaully, yes? That, and it'll be easier to look for me if I stay with a group rather than get lost on my own."

While the boy doesn't seem entirely satisfied, the answer is accepted with a nod. "Alright, but you better tell me your name."  
"It's Goro Tokomo, right now."  
"And...what year are you in?"  
"I'm in Middle school, second year."  
"Ahhh...I'm a first year....call me Kurusu, Tokomo uh...kun?" The boy pauses to whisper to himself. _"You only call upperclassmen from your school Senpais...right?"_  
"...okay, Kurusu-kun." Goro sighs softly.

"...! Ah!" Before Kurusu can get distracted, he notices that his class is moving on ahead. He goes to grab Goro by his arm and pull him along to keep up.

_'He's...not afraid to touch me.....oh, of course he's not, he doesn't know that I'm an undesirable child. He has nothing to lose...'_

As Goro tries to hide himself behind Kurusu, they seem to come to an open area with chairs...  
"Alright class, time for lunch break! Take a seat and eat!"

"You should sit with me, Tokomo-kun." Kurusu inists. "I'll get my lunch then sit down somewhere! I'll tell my friends the situation so they won't sit with me this time. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

As Kurusu walks off, this gives some time to Goro to think to himself.  
'He's so nice...do I even deserve treatment like this?'

Kurusu comes back within a minute. "Right, all done! We can sit over there, the corner with all the cushions!" He says. "Come on!" The boy then skips over to the corner.  
Slightly confused by how cheery the other boy is, Goro complies and walks over to him, sitting next to him but making sure they're not touching at all.  
"You're not very cautious, Kurusu-kun. I could be lying about almost everything you know."  
Kurusu takes a bite from his roll of sorts and swallows the mouthful before replying. "Are you used to having people lie to you?"

The response takes Goro aback, almost rendering him speechless. He almost chokes on his spit but recomposes himself to think. Why did the boy ask such a question in response?  
"Why do you say that, Kurusu-kun?"  
"If you've been betrayed before, you're less likely to trust others. You've been a victim of that, huh?"  
"H-how did...?!"

Kurusu places his half-eaten roll back in his lunchbox before going to look Goro in the eyes. "I don't know what you've been through, but it's clearly not good. I don't expect you to tell me any of it, but...it's not too late to recover from it. You can trust me, Tokomo-kun. I've got no reason to hate you."  
"Y-you do. Everyone does." Goro insists. "If I told you, you'd turn away, just like everyone else..!"  
"Have you killed someone?"  
"No..."  
"Then, why would I turn on you?"

Goro pauses, taking a deep breath. He walked himself into the pit. This kid he just met is going to get up and walk away because he just had to open his mouth...  
"I'm an unwanted child. My mother had me...unmarried. Everyone hated her, and now they hate me since she's no longer around."

The boy blinks. It seems to be some extreme information for him as he remains silent for some time...

But he doesn't walk away.


End file.
